A conventional control apparatus for an internal combustion engine having a turbocharger is disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example. Further, Patent Document 1 proposes controlling an ignition timing in order to suppress output variation occurring when a target intake air amount determined in accordance with a required torque differs from an actual intake air amount. More specifically, the control apparatus of Patent Document 1 performs control while the internal combustion engine is operative to retard the ignition timing when the actual intake air amount overshoots, or in other word is larger than, the target intake air amount, and to advance the ignition timing when the actual intake air amount undershoots, or in other words is smaller than, the target intake air amount.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-346917 (JP 2004-346917 A)
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-102617 (JP 2012-102617 A)